Some Evil is too hard to fight
by sara121003
Summary: This is my first fanfic, enjoy. There just isn't enough thundermans fanfics put there so I wrote one. If you have spotify here is the playlist I listened to while writing - flasj by egprovence -
1. Chapter 1

"Ariana, what's the password?"

"7200345Simone12, dad."

The computer screen flashed and showed Super President KickButt email. They pulled the superhero info page.

"Dad there's the Thundermans page."

"Max, Max, Max oh here is the page."

"Why him dad?"

"He possesses had great opportunity to be evil, now we must trigger it."

"But dad he has already denied your offer in the villain league. And you are currently powerless."

"Ariana dear, all you have to do is get the "Power orb" and get him here. Simple as Pie"

 **THUNDERMANS HOUSEHOLD**

 _ **BARB POV**_

I got an alarm sounding on my thunder-tablet. It was the Hero League Alarm System, someone broke into our files. Now who was it….

"Max get up here right now." Barb yelled

"What do you want." Max replied

"Get up here NOW!"

I was now very aggravated.

"I'm coming,"

"The Hero League just called someone broke into the records, our records"

"So what's the big deal."

"Dark Mayam broke in,"

Max stared at me.

"The Dark Mayam, you mean the one… Never mind."

The awkward silence was enough to drive him out of the room.

"Max get back here!"

It alarmed me how Max was still so scared of him. Phoebe and him defeated Dark Mayhem at their Prom. What could have caused him to harbor this new fear for the powerless villain?

 **HIDDEN-VILL HIGH SCHOOL**

 _ **MAX POV**_

I walked the hallways still shaken by the conversation between me and my mom this morning. Since the recent Dark Mayhem situation with Phoebe I now kinda am a tiny bit afraid of what his powers could do to someone in the wrong hands. What am I thinking I'm Max Thunderman nothing scares me.

"Hello anyone, I can't find Mr. Marcus' Math room." yelled a girl within the crowd of high schoolers

The girl ran into Me. Her blonde hair brushed against my shoulder and those electric blue eyes stared up at me. God she was pretty

"Uhhh, hi my name's Max," I dumbfoundedly said

"Hi my name's Ariana, do you know where Mr. Marcus' math room is?"

"As a matter of fact that's my next class…"

I walked her down to the classroom. We got to know each other pretty well, like she loved rabbits. I invited her over thinking this could be the new Alison.

 **3 WEEKS LATER**

 _(Ariana and Max are dating, no more info on Dark Mayhem, and Max has discovered Ariana has superpowers too, she has Pyrokinesis)_

 _ **ARIANAS POV**_

Me and Max's relationship was going great. He showed me his telekinesis and I showed him my pyrokinesis. It's sad to think that this is just park of the mission and things can't stay this way.

"Ariana do you mind a quick, uh" asked Max while he was holding a plate of raw brownie mix.

"Sure, babe." I said without a doubt.

I ignited my hand and heated it up

"Thanks."

Max started eating his brownie. Maybe once Father gets his way things can go back to this with us sitting on a couch watching random Sci-fi movies eating brownies. Uh, I realized it is now time to carry out the plan.

"Would you mind if I went to the bathroom"

"No, it's right down the hall."

I ran down the hall and picked up my cell phone. I dialed my dad's number.

"Dad, Max is in the right position." I said to the phone

"Well, do it now." the voice muffled.

I took a breath this was the whole purpose of this nothing else.I went back into the room and sat down next to Max.

"Anything wrong Ari?"

"Nothing," I looked at him smiling. It was a real smile not one of those fake ones.

"I love you Max."

"Love yo-."

I kicked him into the ground, and continued until is saw the gash forming in his side.

"Ariana, why." He coughed out

"Nothing personal Max, it's just family." I replied as a tear fell down my face. To finish the job I punched his face causing a nosebleed and another gash. He was obviously struggling to keep counciness. Minutes later he was out. I took another deep breath and carried him out of the house with the orb I stoll hours ago.

 **THUNDERMAN HOUSEHOLD** **A HALF AND HOUR LATER**

 _ **PHOEBE POV**_

I was finally glad Max had found someone other that Alison. It had broken him. Ariana was also a Superhero, giving Max someone to relate to. The only thing that was off was her knowledge on Max. I initially assumed she and him had talked and he told her stuff. But she seemed too perfect. I think I should go check on them

"Max, Ariana where are you guys," I yelled

I saw no one. But a plate of brownies and Billy eating them.

"Hey Billy, go search the house for Max and Ariana"

With a quick salute Billy ran around the house.

"Nowhere to be seen." replied Billy

That was weird usually Max likes to announce when he and his girlfriend are going somewhere. Nora walked into the room, maybe she saw them.

"Nora have you seen Max and Ariana?"

"You mean the brownie twins. Nope."

I sat down next to Billy and grabbed a brownie puzzled by where they could have gone. I looked a little more closely at the red stains on the wood floor.

"Hey Billy, will you go run and go get the security footage."

"Sure Phoebe."

Billy grabbed the flash drive. I plugged it into my thunder-tablet. I watched at least 10 minutes of they watching some Sci-Fi movie then skipped. I watched Ariana walkout and come back. She said to him I love you. I was just about to skip when I saw her kick him. She continued until she saw the large gash forming in his side. Then she punched him in the head causing him to black-out. _Poor Max, He really liked her_. But I need to think positive, maybe she was being forced against her will. I continued to the outside footage where I saw her load him into a van with a very similar feel to…

"NO!" I screamed.

"What's wrong Phoebe." Billy came in saying with Nora trailing behind.

"Call the Hero League we have a situation."


	2. Chapter 2

**AT DARK MAYHEMS LAYER**

 _ **MAX POV**_

The last thing I remember is Ariana kicking me into the ground. I regained consciousness a couple time to know we were no longer in HiddenVille.

"Uhhh." I groaned as I finally started to wake up permanently. I woke up to find myself chained up on a chair in a dark room. I saw a glowing door which looked very familiar. To figures emerged from the darkness, one was feminine and the other was harder to make out past the cape and glowing green eyes. As the feminine one emerged from the darkness I realized who it was.

"ARIANA!" I croaked out

I attempted use my freeze breath to freeze her, but it didn't work. She must have put a power chain on. I looked at the other figure slowly emerging, his mask looked familiar. It was Dark Mayhem's mask.

"How, How do you have that." I said

"I don't know Max why don't you ask that question for yourself." the figure said

That voice I recognize it.

"Dark Mayhem, how?"I asked

In shock I could only look at Ariana. She had betrayed me and I was hurt. She was the only girl I ever liked after Alison.

"Why are you working for him?" I said to

"He's my dad…."

 **AT THE HERO COUNCIL**

 _ **Phoebe POV**_

I told my parents of the situation, they were shocked. My parents liked Ariana they were glad that Max found someone to replace Alison with. They opted to contact Super President Kick Butt. Though I agreed, I thought if we figured out the situation by our selfs Max would feel better. He is very big on not wanting anyone to know he has been defeated especially by someone he truly loved as much a Ariana.

"Super President Kick Butt what are we going to do, Ariana just left."

"I don't know Phoebe, that girl isn't in our system, the only fire powered heros we have registered are Heat Storm and Spark,"

I sighed, if no one knew who she was. Where could Max be?

"Either she's a fake or a…"

"Super Villain!" I blurted out, Max had been dating a super-villain. She also must have taken him to her secret hideout. Max, was probably waking now in pain and in denial that she was evil.

 **DARK MAYHEM'S LAYER**

 _ **MAX POV**_

I just stared at the girl I once loved, she had changed into a costume that reminded me of the outfit Phoebe was in at Hawaii but with red accents. We shared so many good memories together, most consisted of brownies and watching T.V.

"You must be happy you know, most villains are happy when they capture a hero like me." I said while glaring.

She just turned and walked off.

"Yea you run, I'm still scary while chained up."

I thought to myself what Dark Mayhem wanted with me, I had defeated him at Prom and then again in Hawaii. Then again he is always one step ahead of of us. Minutes later he and Ariana walked into the darkened room.

"Oh look it's the lame patrol." I said while smirking.

"Max, Max, Max don't hurt yourself any more than it is worth."

She was right talking was hurting my throat so much I could now taste blood. So I just glared. Dark Mayhem gave Ariana a glare.

"Max, remember when Phoebe took my powers and it corrupted her," Dark Mayhem said.

I just continued to glare.

"Well the makeshift orb still contains my powers."

"Wait you are getting your powers back? Then why do you need me?" I yelled causing the taste of blood to grow.

Ariana kinda backed off at that moment. She seemed scared.

"Max, I have become too old to hold these powers and I feel it is time to find a new recipient,"

I looked at him with confusion. What he was saying had no relation to my question. Unless…


	3. Chapter 3

**DARK MAYHEM LAYER**

 _ **ARIANA POV**_

Max was in horrible shape, he needed serious medical attention. I tried bringing that up to my father but he said after the plan is in motion, he will heal. The sad thing is Max didn't deserve any of this. Max was kind, caring, and a bit mischievous. He loved his family and wasn't a perfect superhero but he was good for me. Unfortunately, father told me that after the plan was set he could finally join our ranks, then we could be together. But I fear this new Max will be someone I don't love.

"Ariana, get the orb."

"Yes father"

The broken orb was carefully placed on shelf. I reached up and grabbed it. I walked through the maze of hallways to find my dad's office. I heard Max's screams which means father ignored me about his condition. I walked into a bloody Max.

"You'll never get away with this, my family will save me." he scratched out while blood dripped from his mouth.

"Oh I'm sorry dear Max but I'm afraid I will."

I handed my father the orb.

He opened it and sent the power to Max

"AHHHHHHH."Max screamed

"Time for the world to meet the new Dark Mayhem." my father said evilly while laughing.

 **HERO LEAGUE PLANE  
** _ **PHOEBE POV**_

The plan was set we would raid the secret hide out and get Max.. I volunteered to lead the charge so I can punch Ariana in those electric blue eyes. She must be a good liar because she was always able to smile her way through all of us. All of a sudden the T.V flashed to a black screen where a voice was talking. Surprisingly it sounded nothing like Arianas and more like Dark Mayhems.

"I hear you're looking for Max Thunderman, well here he is,"

The lights turned on to an unconscious Max on an operating table.

"Come and get him!" the voice said while laughing evilly.

"That's it," I screamed

Everyone looked over at me.

"We need to leave now, or Dark Mayhem will kill Max."

Everyone looked at me weirdly because now I was saying Dark Mayhem took Max. I explained to the crew my theory, I was told that luckily the Hero League set a tracker on Mayhem before he escaped and now we will find him

With a sense of urgency I went to the front of the plane and told the pilot that we need to leave now.

 **DARK MAYHEM LAYER**

 _ **ARIANA POV**_

I looked at the unconscious Max on the table. His hair was turning red on the sides, the sign of evil.

"Ariana, has he started to wake up yet." Father yelled

"Almost Father."

His injuries were still not completely healed. Before my father tortured him more I did a medical diagnosis on him against father's wishes. I assert that he had a serious concussion, multiple broken ribs and a semi-fractured hip bone. I felt the ribs and they seemed more healed than the hip, and when he wakes up I will check the concussion. My father walked in moments later with a costume ray that will create a super villain costume.

"Ahh, isn't beautiful Ariana."  
"I guess." I replied.

To be honest, it was sad. I feel we were ripping everything that made Max, Max. I heard a groan come from Max's table.

"Father he is awakening."

My father leaned next to Max. He had told me when he wakes up he will be normal and then a rush of evil will swarm him.

"Uhhhh." Max moned.

I too ran over to see if he was ok.

"My head feels kinda funny. AHHHHHH" Max screamed. This was that rush of evil father talked about. Max immediately woke up and sat up.

"Max how do you feel?" My father asked.

"I-I feel…" Max stuttered

I secretly hoped that the powers didn't affect him and he would immediately shoot my father down with his own powers.

"Finish." My father said.

"Evil." Max said ending with a malicious laugh!

 **Sorry the chapters are so short. SORRY!**


End file.
